Naruto: Aka Fuusha
by Wakjob
Summary: Life is a time of peace here in the Naruto world. Relationships are born, rivalries have ended and friends have come back. What happens when a new orginization comes to town in search for killing the Hokage.... Note: This is my first story :D !Chap 2 up!
1. It begins

The death of all the Akatsuki members let the village of Konoha and the rest of the world a sigh of relief. Naruto and the others have finally been able to rest after their years of adventures but, what happens when a new organization shows their face around town….

Ino, one of Konoha's newest ANBU special ops members was one of the best members they could have. At the new age of twenty three she was well known for her looks, talent and skill as a ninja. Ino protects the gates of Konoha as much as she can, letting no intruder appear in the village.

"Ahhh, what a beautiful day guarding the gates." Ino said stretching her back from a good nights rest. "Hopefully today will be as good as the others where no intruders will come."

Ino headed out from her house putting on her ANBU's mask to avoid being known. 'It has been very quiet lately with no intruders or wars or anything. I think all the action for Konoha has died down so we can finally relax.' Ino broke threw a small market street to find herself at the gates.

Hours have gone by with little results of action with Ino simply minding her own business sitting in a tree playing I Spy with herself. Until, a young woman approached the front gates. Ino observed her quickly, she was about the same age as herself and a mist ninja. "She probably just wants a quick rest for a journey through the country." Ino noticed something on her forehead protector which was attached to her thigh. It had a perfect scratch on it just as the Akatsuki's did and if that was not enough her look was a bit shady too. A black dress with a blood stained windmill on it with a slice threw the bottom so she could run and big circles under her eye's.

Ino jumped down and headed for the woman whom has noticed Ino by now towards the gate. "Why does your forehead protector have a slash through it are you working for the Akatsuki?" Ino asked with a hand on her hip the other on the standard issue katana on her back.

"Oh, so you know about the Akatsuki." The young woman asked in reply to Ino's question with a confused look on her face.

"Of course. Our village has been through rough times with the Akatsuki- Anyway are you with the Akatsuki or what!?" Ino was starting to get really pissed at the girl.

"Of course I know about the Akatsuki and their notorious ways. But, I'm not with them." She held up her hands. "See no ring. Ms. Ino-Chan."

Ino was shocked by her answer and the part with the Chan. "Just how do you know my name? And who the hell are you?"

"Oh that's simple my name is Naomi." Naomi giggled. "I know your name because my leader told me." Naomi walked pass Ino. "She reminded me to tell you that I was going to go kill the Hokage. Bye, now!" Naomi started to run off.

"W-What the hell?" Ino ran after Naomi and grabbed her by her dress sleeve. "If you're going to go kill Tsunade-Sama I'm going to kill you first!"

Naomi put a relaxed look on her face. "I was afraid you were going to try and stop me. Oh well cute girls always die eventually."


	2. Ino! INO!

Note: I do not own Naruto. Or Red Roy INC. (But my best friend does. XP)

Red Roy INC A small organization with masters of the arts. Including me!

Warning Yuri Lemon .

"You're not going to kill me!" Ino pulled out her katana for an attempted strike to Naomi's neck for a one hit kill. But, Naomi did something that Ino would never expect, dropping her katana in shock she realized that Naomi was groping her. "What the hell?"

Naomi let out small signs of pleasure from the grab of Ino's left tit. "I have the nice little bloodline limit of mine that extracts the energy from another's body when I give them a rush. Right to the point were they're dead." Naomi let out a soft giggle. "Any way to give them a rush."

Ino tried to rip Naomi's hand of her tit but, she countered with soft nipple teasing causing Ino to moan. "Damn, what the hell. My heart is beating like crazy." Ino gasped between her breaths.

Naomi took her other hand and put it under Ino's skirt removing her panties. With a quick flick of the wrist she put her fingers into Ino giving her a fluid drain. "Your weak so this won't take long." Naomi pulled off Ino's mask and gave her a soft kiss on the lips making Ino cum even more.

Ino had blood starting to come out of her mouth. "Stop! Please stop. I don't want to die here and like this?" Ino's body became limp and started to fall to the ground. "No please…" Ino's words were cut short from her lack of energy.

Naomi stopped her rape on Ino. "You're done and left for dead." Naomi put her hands between her breasts to pull out a windmill that was white. "I think you need one of these." Naomi giggled some more and stabbed the windmill into Ino's neck.

This instantly killed Ino without much problem. Ino's blood absorbed into the windmill turning it red in the base and the fan's edges. The blood sprayed out of the edges for a sign that she has been killed by Naomi's organization. "Bye sweet darling." Naomi said as she walked off to go kill the Hokage.

Moments later….

Sakura walked next to Naruto and Sauske just like old times before he was taken away by Orochimaru and when he joined that group of his. They had an odd group but she still loved it with Naruto and herself being gay and all with Sauske being the only straight member it was kind of awkward. Sakura couldn't help herself to falling in love with Hinata because she was so cute and innocent. Naruto and Gaara for that matter were something else to behold because they were always together and not caring who was there to watch kissing each other and putting their hands around each other. Sauske didn't have a girl yet or a boy so he was pretty lonely at times. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto and Sauske talking together and laughing, it made her smile forgetting what happened.

Sakura looked toward the gate. "Finally we're here at Konoha." Sakura noticed the body in front of the gate with blood pouring out of it. "Oh my god!" Sakura ran over to the gate.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto said looking to where Sakura was running to and he had a look on his face as if he wanted hurl. Naruto looked down and swallowed closing his eyes. "There's blood everywhere, my god."

Sauske noticed it too and ran for the body noticing it was Ino. "Ino?! INO!!!!"

And thus concludes chapter two of my first fanfic right on the same day as chapter one. I wish the yuri scene was a little better though.

Please give me reviews! But no flames on the couples though I was kind of nervous about it.

Signed Wakjob


End file.
